A Step Into The Future
by starrynightsx
Summary: Oneshot It's a school reunion and ties are formed in the school. I suck at summaries. R&R please. NaruHina


He stared at the kunai knife in his hands. He could end his life right here, right now. It would be fast, painless. Nobody would care. He tightened his grip around the knife. Why would it matter if he died? No one cared about him, no one noticed him. He was just a nuisance, a pest. He stared at the Kyuubi mark. All because of this. His grief was all because of this. If the Kyuubi hadn't been sealed inside of him, he wouldn't be here right now. He would probably be outside enjoying the fresh air like all the others. That was the spot he was planning to do it. The target of the kunai knife would be the Kyuubi mark. He raised the knife. One more second and it would be all over.

She walked down the school corridors. It had been two years since she had graduated from this school. Now all the memories came flooding back to her. She imagined all her classmates in the halls, chatting like old times. She sighed. Everyone was outside for the reunion, being a sunny day. She could hear the laughs of the others echoing in the empty halls. Everyone, even Sasuke, was outside. Everyone except him. She had looked everywhere for him, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. She had come into the building, hoping he was somewhere inside. So far, there was no such luck. Sounds of sobbing came from somewhere. The girl turned her attention to it. It echoed through the halls. She couldn't pinpoint it, so she continued to wander, trusting her ears.

Tears hit the wooden floor. He thought of what had happened in the past. Fighting Mizuki-sensei, saving Iruka-sensei, meeting Kakashi-sensei, the mission to the Land of the Waves; all of that seemed so far away. He had believed he had improved. He was naïve. Sasuke was still so much stronger than him. He had lost Sakura. Kakashi-sensei still tormented him to be better. He couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing left for him. He would gain nothing from this, yet he would not lose anything. It was now or never for him.

She was so close. The tears sounded louder now. She wove in and out of the numerous classrooms and corridors. She stopped to check every nook and cranny of the school. Still she could not find the source of the crying. She didn't get it. She had searched nearly the entire school by now. Why couldn't she find the source? She turned the corner.

He instantly became alert at the sound of footsteps. Someone came around the corner. Their eyes met. She stared at him, he at her. No one moved; no one made a sound. It was completely quiet, except for the sounds of the reunion outside.

Her gaze fixed upon the knife in his hand. The knife was raised in midair, ready to plunge into its target, ready to take his life. She opened her mouth; the knife plunged.

With a startled cry, she leapt to him, blocking his mark. The knife pierced her arm. She let out a pained cry, but held fast onto him. The knife withdrew from her arm. It hit the wooden floor. He stared at her. Why had she done that? He couldn't begin to guess. Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking his shirt since she had buried her face in arm. Blood steadily flowed out of the wound, down her arm, soaking his pant leg. A puddle began to form on the floor.

"Naruto…" She whispered shakily. The pain was tremendous; her arm went numb as the blood continued to flow.

"Why?" Naruto asked, barely breathing. Someone had just protected him, stopped him from killing himself. Someone he had known all his life. It was impossible to believe. Someone actually cared for his life.

"Don't Naruto. You're too young. You haven't lived to the fullest yet," she stared into his eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Does it matter? It's for everyone's best if I just disappear anyways. They won't miss me if I kill myself." Naruto looked away.

"I will." Naruto met her eyes again. He could tell she was being honest, talking to him from the heart. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I always miss you when you're gone. I always pray for your safety when you're on missions. I'll always be here for you." She rested her head on his shoulders. Naruto, shaking, held her tight. He just found someone that valued him. He had just found someone that would help him into the future. He had just taken a step into the future.

The sounds of the reunion continued on as the two sat in the corridor in each other's embrace. It was all they needed. A whisper lingered in the school.

"Hinata…"


End file.
